Dude, I'm lovin' the new look
by Miyavilurver
Summary: Shima's fingers were slow and careful as they brushed against the thick, cool metal scattered across Suguro's ears.


Um. So, this happened. I saw this really, _really _great picture set of Suguro on tumblr which inspired this. Hope you enjoy, lol.

* * *

**Dude, I'm lovin' the new look**

* * *

"Dude. What're ya doin'?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Suguro noticed an approaching hand. He stared at it warily for a moment but then he realized what Shima's target was. Though he stayed still as the other reached over to fiddle with his newly-acquired piercings, Suguro frowned.

"Jeez, don't give me that look. Is it that weird to be curious about it?"

"Tch."

Suguro's frown deepened. He allowed the touch for a brief couple of seconds, but soon enough, he tried to shy away. The pink-haired teen scowled as a result.

"Come on, stay still, will ya? I just wanna feel 'em."

"..."

Suguro reluctantly complied with the request and allowed Shima to touch the metal earrings he'd acquired just a few weeks back. The pink-haired teen's fingers were warm, though perhaps a little more calloused than he had expected. They tickled a little as they carefully brushed over the skin of his ear.

"Can't believe you got so many of 'em. Did it hurt?"

"Not... much... It kinda stung," Suguro admitted.

"Do they feel weird?"

Shima's question was followed by a movement that made Suguro tense. The other's slim fingers had quit examining the curve of his ear and were now touching the ridges inside. The invasive touch made a sudden heat rise high across Suguro's cheeks. He scowled at the uncomfortable sensation.

"What's weird is that you're still touchin' me," he grumbled. "Haven't ya had enou-? Hey!"

Suguro growled and immediately tried to shift back, but Shima's hands had a surprisingly strong grip on him. Without letting go of his ear, the pink-haired teen reached over to muss up Suguro's hair.

"Don't squirm. I just wanna... yeah. I just wanted to see ya like this."

Shima's hand pulled back. The quick, rough movements had caused Suguro's previously gelled-up hairdo to fall limp across his forehead. Suguro's nose scrunched up in distaste. He was about to shoot the other a glare, but he was caught off guard by the weird expression on his friend's face.

Shima was staring at Suguro with a slight frown. He was unusually quiet, and his expression was kind of hard to read. The look in his eyes made Suguro's stomach flip unexpectedly. There was something strange about it. He had a hard time meeting the other's gaze and the intensity hidden behind it.

"...What're ya starin' at me like that for...?" he muttered. He felt the heat in his cheeks spread further.

Shima's fingers had yet to pull back from Suguro's face. His middle finger was still pressed lightly against the inner ridges of Suguro's ear. And now, as Shima continued to silently gaze at the taller teen, he found his touch wandering. Suguro's messy hair framed his head loosely, giving him a softer, rounder appearance than usual. The bright blush on his face looked strange; Shima didn't think he'd ever seen that expression on his friend's face.

"You look cute like this," he whispered. The words fell from his lips easily.

Suguro looked startled, and then embarrassed. He averted his gaze and looked down as the blush on his face grew. Shima found himself rubbing the back of his finger against the warm skin.

_It's hot... _he thought, feeling the heat of Suguro's cheeks seep into his skin.

Suguro made a quiet, unreadable noise. Then, as Shima continued to fiddle with the piercings, brushing against the cool metal in slow, deliberate movements, Suguro's expression twitched uncomfortably. He looked confused and unsure, and the way he was biting his lip was entirely too cute.

"Do ya... like that?" Shima found himself murmuring.

Suguro visibly flinched at his words. His eyes clenched shut as a shiver took hold of him. He ducked his head and made another attempt to pull away, but Shima followed him with his hands and fingers. He grabbed hold of one of Suguro's piercings and tugged on it slightly. The slight gasp that escaped him made Shima swallow hard.

"S-Shima... Q-Quit it..."

Suguro finally found his voice, but his accent was thick and his stutter made it harder to hear him. Shima paid no mind to his friend's protests and continued to fiddle with the sensitive ear. He closed his thumb and forefinger around the small metal ball resting at the bottom of Suguro's earlobe, and unable to help himself, he twisted it.

A hiss escaped Suguro's clenched teeth.

Shima's lips parted. He wondered how the metal would taste in his mouth and what kind of noise would escape Suguro if he bit them. He licked his lips, felt his heart jolt in anticipation, and met Suguro's eyes.

Suguro's eyes were struggling to stay open. His pupils had completely dilated, and there was a wet, glazed look about them. The blush on his cheeks had completely taken over his face.

Shima felt his mouth dry.

"Bon…"

Suguro closed his eyes and tried to turn his face away.

"What…?" he hissed, trying not to sound as mortified as he felt.

Shima tried to vocalize the words whirling in his head.

"I think I…" The pink-haired teen's voice wavered. He cleared his throat nervously and continued on. "I think I'm gonna… kiss ya," he declared.

Suguro's muscles tensed under Shima's words, his touch. He didn't move an inch from his spot.

That was really all the invitation Shima needed.


End file.
